Bones and the Flower Incident
by Graciekit99
Summary: Leonard McCoy had it up to his neck with stress when ever the captain went on away missions and it didn't help that Jim touched a flower he shouldn't have. (Kirk/Spock/McCoy)


_**You could take this as original or alterative series because I can't stop mixing the two casts and sets in. It was meant to be a fluffy hurt comfort but that did not happen and now y'all get my best attempt at smut Somewhere in the middle of this I started to listen to 80s love songs and it very much set a mood.**_

Maybe it was something about the environment or the fact that the Captain was exploring the plant below but McCoy did not like a minute of it. He had a feeling in his gut someone was going to end up in his sick bay before the day ended.

"Stop worrying Doctor. They will be fine." Sulu reassured McCoy as he paced around the bridge.

"Like hell I will. It's my job to worry. Jim always has to find the worst things when he goes to a planet. Where are they now?"

"190.53. They vere in some sort of valley. Created vrom volcanic activity vhen lava flows channelled downhill." Chekov was interrupted by McCoy's grumbles. "Like that helps." He shook his head and glanced over at Uhura.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm getting a static message from the away team Doctor. Enterprise to away team can you repeat that? We are only picking up static." The message came back static again. It was enough for the crew to worry. McCoy walked cover to the captain's chair and contacted Scotty.

"Tell me you have a hold of their signal. Damn it I knew this would happen. Beam them up now." McCoy shouted as he then stormed out of the bridge towards the transporter room. Scotty was working with an ensign trying to boost the signal.

"I don't know what is blocking it or is it that they keep moving. It could be that wee valley that they are in. Wait-wait I think I have 'em." Scotty grabbed their signal and beamed them up as fast as possible. The white beam of the transported filled the room.

"My God!" McCoy ran over to the transporter. Towards an exhausted and injured away team. Towards a crouched James T. Kirk gripping onto Spock like his life depended on it. He never saw him look so weak or with his guard down.

He made them both beam directly to sick bay. It would be safer and faster not knowing the extent of Spock's injuries. It took two nurses to drag Kirk off Spock. They had to sedate him. While Leonard didn't want to do that, it was the best thing to do to keep the sick bay as calm in a panic. He quickly glanced over Spock's injuries.

Spock's lower right side had a large gauge but it wasn't deep and lucky just missing his heart. Adding to that was seven cracked ribs with a dislocated shoulder. Around the rest of his body was smaller and less significant hairline fractures and chipped bones. Another scan showed a strange substance in his blood, something that shouldn't be there but it didn't seem to be any affect so he would leave it until the more pressing injuries were fixed.

One of the others treating the rest of the away team handed the doctor a padd. Whatever was in Spock's blood seemed to be in the Captain's as well but not the rest of the away team. At least he hoped it wasn't contagious for now but the best choice was isolation and work out what 'it' was.

It was five hours before Kirk woke. He shot up and looked around. He was relieved to see Spock by his side with a steady heartbeat. In a daze he went to stand up, drawn to Spock only to be stopped by the firm hands of Doctor McCoy.

"No you don't. You are lying back down there and staying there even if I have to strap you down" Leonard gently pushed Jim back down onto his bed.

"Bones I thought we were going to keep the sick bay out of our little games."

"I'm not playing your games now Jim. Don't you dare kis-" he was cut off with Jim kissing him. "You little fucker. Do you even know you are in quarantine because by God Jim whatever is swimming around your blood stream is in Spock's too? So you better tell me what the hell you were both doing down there?"

"Will you calm down for a minute? It wasn't Spock's fault it was mine." He looked down at his hands not wanting to look at Leonard's face knowing the two were together. "I found the coolest flower. It seemed pretty harmless, nice colours and smell. I brought it over to Spock as a gift and for him to scan. Damn thing was some sort of sex pollen. Then the natives found us. Oh boy the flowers must have been important to them because they attacked us. I guess they had reason so I'm fine with that but I guess I'm still under the effects of the flower but it's kind of like a under skin itch and well Spock too if it's in his blood."

"So I need to keep you two away from each other so you don't go at it like rabbit. Jim honestly what am I going to do if this sticks for too long." He stopped and looked around to see Spock staring at him. "What?"

"Leonard there is only one likely way for this to pass." Bones brows scrunched together as Spock continued. " Fortunately, the native people of the planet below seem to hold heritage to the Bajorians and the translator picked up some speech. They shouted and attacked us to keep us away from the flowers due to the effects and proceeded to chase us questioning if we had a loved one to help us recover. No doubt that the flower is used as part of a mating ritual or ceremony."

Jim giggled and clung onto McCoy. "So basically Bones we need to bone or we'll be at each other. The real question Spock is should we let Bones helps us or let him escape while he can?" The Captain smirked as he saw a blush rise of McCoy's face.

"It would be more logical to ask Leonard since he would not have any say once we proceeded and possible will feel the brute of the activates."

The both of them looked at Leonard McCoy who was pacing thinking or more like trying to process how this escalated so fast. He had discussed before with Spock about adding someone else to bedroom and Jim had always a place for him but he never thought that the captain would agree.

"I do it but on one condition not in my sick bay. We are taking this back to whoever's room is closer. The work place is for work only got it?" He pointed his figure at Jim knowing it would be easier for Spock to follow a direct order than the captain.

The three of them went to Jim's room as it was the most spacious in the ship. Jim already started to strip as soon as the door shut. Leonard felt awkward, not knowing what to do as the other two started to make out. Spock paused and looked over at the bed.

"On the bed." The Vulcan didn't ask he demanded. Leonard felt a tug on his shirt as he was dragged towards the bed and flung unceremonious on it by Jim. When he tried to shift his weight, the doctor was being heled down.

"What-" he was cut off by Jim crashing his mouth into his. The captain was more dominate, he couldn't fight it and melted into the motion. Spock made quick strip of what clothes he had on then worked of stripping Leonard's bottom half then spread his legs wide open. Spock staring back up at him.

The Vulcan licked his lips as he took in the sight before him. Leonard was moaning as Jim playfully nipped at his neck and chest "Do you want me to make you feel right? I want to make you a mess and have you all for myself but it's not fair not to share" Jim whispered the last two words making Leonard shiver.

"Damn it I can't tell is this the best thing or the worst thing to happen on this ship. Stop teasing" Leonard groaned.

"A good doctor doesn't act ill-mannered when receiving a treating patents." Spock covered Leonard's mouth and kissed down his exposed neck. He went to moan but Spock stuck his fingers into his mouth and commanded him to suck on them while Jim ran his hands down Leonard's body making him squirm. My my it looks like he's gotten hard. How are we going to fix that doctor" Jim eyed Spock playing along with the little roleplay. Jim did not regret mentioning a few of the doctor's and his bedroom adventures now.

"Now, now nurse. Let me see." Spock and Jim swapped positions. Spock placed his arm on Leonard's knee "You were correct, Nurse. He is just aching for us and we must act"

Spock gently nudged the base of the others cock teasing how far he could play before Leonard groaned. "No, Leonard. No noise or you'll be here alone. Jim, do you have any gags in here?"

"I don't think so."

"Then you will suffice. Please quiet him before the ship is alarmed." Jim did what Spock said. He saddled himself carefully onto Leonard but shoved his cock into his mouth. Leonard was suddenly overwhelmed by deepthroating Jim's dick.

Spock pulled a bottle of lube from the pillow and poured it over both Jim and Leonard's hole. He used both of his hands to slip into them, fingering them both at the same time. Jim moaned loudly almost buckling against Leonard. Leonard was already trembling, barely able to focus on one thing without getting lost.

Jim wanted more and pushed down closer to Spock but the Vulcan was not having any of it and quickly drew back. "You will get your turn. Now move so that we may hear exactly how loud he can go". The captain pouted and moved aside lounging and playing with Leonard's chest.

Spock went back to preparing Leonard, sinking a second digit and starts to move them diagonally. For a moment the doctor felt he was floating before being grounded again with the addition of a third finger.

"Ahh, fuck Spock I need more," pleaded Leonard. Spock tutted and used his other free arm to cover his mouth. "I want no talk just moans". He jerks as Spock readily enters him and mumbles Vulcan dirty talk to him that would be lost in translation

They both fell into a rhythm as Jim looked hungrily on at the two. Spock noticed and changed positions now flipping Leonard onto him stomach and towards Jim. The doctor took Jim's cock again as Jim kissed Spock, their teeth and lips crashing into each other.

Leonard raised his hips knowing to well that he'll regret it as Spock pounds into him. He could feel himself getting close as he tried to moan almost rutting against the bed sheet. It builds up until he felt he'd dissolves into the sheets then Spock jerked, cumming deeply into him. It rippled through him until he felt his vision go blank when he came all over the ground and himself. Leonard's hips fell as he went limp on the bed letting go of Jim's dick as well. Spock exhaled as he pulled out of him. A trail of cum dripped out of his entrance.

Jim whimpered trying to get Spock attention. Spock quickly turned to Jim and pinned him down to bed, shoving himself between the other legs as Jim wrapped his thighs around Spock's waist. He wrapped his arms around Spock's neck gripping on and creating friction between the two. The Vulcan bit on Jim's bottom lip as he slammed into him pushing him against the wall.

"Dig it in there Mr. Spock," mewed Jim.

"Yeah fuck him real good and make him regret going near them flowers every time he tries to sit for the next week," Leonard chimed in. Jim tried to scowl him but Spock hit his sweet spot.

Jim's back arches as Spock persistently hits the same spot making Jim cry out. He felt himself stiffen as he got closer to release. Begging for more for the feeling of letting go, Jim threw his head back as Spock came deep in him. The orgasm hit Jim in waves, unable to move from the spot he collapsed on after letting go of Spock. Leonard grinned at him when Spock got up to get something to clean themselves up.

"That amazing hmm. Well maybe it's not sorry to say that Spock has become attached to you and there is no way you are able to crawl out of this without losing your first officer." Leonard propped himself beside Jim then resting his head onto the others chest.

"Bones, I can't move my legs." Jim whined as he tried close his legs.

"You son of a bitch" Leonard sprung up about to rabbit onto him about something before Spock butted in. "Doctor, did you not have the same problem last week after that day with the red alert."

"Oh so it's a Spock problem not a me problem." Jim and Leonard both eyed Spock. He walked over to the bed and gently moved Jim's legs to free them up so he could move again. Jim groaned and curled up against Leonard still feeling his post orgasm glow.

Spock cleaned the two of them then tended himself before getting into bed with the both of them. Jim was nested between Spock and Leonard and soon settled.

"Can I really join in the both of you? I'd hate to get in the way." Jim looked up at Leonard. The doctor could never resist looking at those eyes for long.

"Well it's not just joining in I guess. I certainly don't want to see you hurt by some fool of a person who doesn't see how amazing you are. I darn well care for you as much as I do Spock."

"As do I. I've both called you my T'hy'la multiple times. While you may have translated it different with different contexts, it has not changed that you both are important to me and equally."

"Darn that's smooth. The main thing is you are loved and cherished equally by us and we are a mess when things happen to you. Now get to sleep that's a doctor's order." Jim cuddled into Leonard's side not saying anything because he couldn't think of a way of topping what was said. Spock lay an arm around Jim wanting no more than to comfort his captain.


End file.
